Ore no Nakama-Tachi no Tame Ni, Thank You!
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi adalah Rain Guardian dari Vongola. Namun ia hanyalah manusia yang memiliki sedikit kekuatan berlebih. Dan mati kapan saja.. My first fic in this fandom, mind to read :D?


"_Aishiteru yo.._"_  
_

**Summary**: Yamamoto Takeshi adalah Rain Guardian dari Vongola. Namun ia hanyalah manusia yang memiliki sedikit kekuatan berlebih. Dan mati kapan saja.. My first fic in this fandom, mind to read :D?

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn hanya punya Amano Akira-sensei.. Ceritanya punya saya ._. Yui Namie punya saya, numpang lewat saja sih..

**Rate: **T aja deh..

**Warning! OOC, gak jelas alurnya, banyak typo dan lain-lain!**Saya tidak tau apa-apa~~ *taboked* Uhmm.. Yang jelas tokoh utamanya Yamamoto *iyalah* Saya Author baru, jadi belum tau apa-apa! *kabur* Slight 8027, Giotto x Asari xD 8059 and 8018~ But I take mainly at 8027~

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi~ Minna-san~ Setelah berkutat sekitar satu tahun di fanfiction, akhirnya saya jalan ke fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn juga.. Perjalanan saya aneh.. Bleach – Saint Seiya – Let's & Go! – dan akhirnya KHR. Saya suka Yama-chan dan Tsuna-kun~ Jadi kalau lebih sering nge-post Tsuna/Yamamoto, saya pihak putih saja~ *PLAK~*

Btw, setting di-fic ini kagak jelas, Yamamoto sudah berumur 15 tahun *cling-cling*  
Saya sendiri penasaran dia 18 tahun gimana. Hahaha~ Apa hubungannya? Author gak tau.. Ara~ Khusus untuk fandom ini, saya kasih SEDIKIT preview, secuil doank(?) Judulnya dapat dilihat di title bar hp/windows, keterangan lebih lanjut dan di title-fic~ Satu lagi, Tsuna gak jadi Vongola Decimo menurut ending KHR, jadi begitulah~ Walau begitu, kan yang lain masih pegang cincin Vongola sesuai elemen(?) mereka. Dan, special appereance by…

.

.

VONGOLA FIRST GENERATION~  
Mereka bakal ngikutin generasi ke-10~ Jadi misalnya Giotto sama Tsuna, G. sama Gokudera, Asari sama Yamamoto, Alaude sama Hibari, Daemon sama Mukuro –serem kalo sama Chrome-, Knuckle sama Ryohei, Lampo gak muncul~ Toh gak ada Lambo..

Langsung saja kita mulai! Mohon review-nya ya!

_**Ore no Nakama-tachi no Tame ni, Thank You!**__**  
By Ayame Yumesaki  
"Aishiteru yo.."**_

_~ Scene 1, Namimori High School__'s__ Roof-Top_

Yamamoto Takeshi melihat ke langit dengan tatapan kosong. Ia adalah Rain Guardian dari Vongola Sky. Yamamoto adalah salah satu dari 7 orang terpilih. Ia sendiri memilih jalan ini walau tahu apa saja yang bisa terjadi pada dirinya. Mafia. Yup, Yamamoto adalah mafia sekarang (walau masih tetap menganggap kalau mafia adalah game yang mereka mainkan). Walau sudah menjadi mafia selama hampir 2 tahun, Yamamoto tidak terlalu keberatan. Namun apa yang dikatakan boss-nya (tepatnya katekyoshi-hitman dari boss-nya) membuatnya terkejut..

_Flashback_

_Yamamoto berjalan menuju rumah Tsunayoshi Sawada. Ia mendapat telepon tiba-tiba dari Tsuna dimalam hari. Ayahnya sudah tertidur, maka baginya itu tidak terlalu masalah. Yamamoto ingin mengetuk pintu rumah Tsuna itu, namun Tsuna langsung membuka pintu dan membawanya naik ke kamarnya._

_"Hei, Tsuna! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yamamoto penasaran._

_"Reborn yang akan menjelaskan! Cepat! Ibuku sudah tidur dan aku takut ia tiba-tiba bangun!" jawab Tsuna terburu-buru sambil membawa Yamamoto naik ke lantai 2._

_Setelah masuk ke kamar, Tsuna menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, lalu mematikan lampu dan hanya menyalakan lampu meja belajarnya. Yamamoto pun kebingungan. Namun ia melihat ke arah meja belajar Tsuna. Reborn duduk dengan baik sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang selalu ia tunjukan._

_"Uhmm.. Kurasa, kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yamamoto yang masih kebingungan._

_"Yamamoto.. Ini tugasmu sebagai Guardian Vongola" kata Reborn tiba-tiba. Tsuna hanya menatap Yamamoto khawatir. Ia sedikit sedih karena tidak dapat menggantikan Yamamoto melakukan tugas tersebut._

_"Tugas? Kali ini tugas apalagi?"_

_"Bukan tugas yang mudah, namun kurasa hanya kau yang pantas melakukannya.."_

_Yamamoto terkejut. Jika itu tugas keluar negri, akan diserahkan kepada Mukuro atau Gokudera. Dari seluruh Guardian, ia, Chrome dan Lambo adalah 3 orang yang jarang diberikan tugas, namun ketika diberikan pastilah tugas yang amat sangat sulit._

_"Tugas apa itu?"_

_"Aku mendapat kabar dari Varia -Squallo- kalau ada yang mencoba menyerang quarter Vongola di Italia. Seharusnya tugas ini kuberikan pada Mukuro namun ia sendiri sedang bermasalah di Jerman dengan Hibari. Karena itu, kau yang kusuruh kesana.." kata Reborn jujur._

_"Kenapa tidak Varia saja yang mengatasinya? Toh, mereka masih di Itali kan?"_

_"Aku sudah menduganya. Itulah jawaban pertama yang diberikan olehmu. Namun Varia sendiri kalah oleh mereka.."_

_Eh?_

_"Mereka dari 'Lettamo Family', dan mereka mencoba menyerang kita karena mereka pernah dikalahkan oleh Rain Guardian generasi ke-9. Varia sudah pernah mengalahkan mereka, namun siapa yang tahu kalau generasi ke-13 mereka sangat amat kuat. Awalnya aku ingin mengirim Tsuna kesana. Tapi ia adalah 'calon' bos Vongola. Aku tidak berani mencari masalah dengan Nono.." kata Reborn._

_"Reborn! Aku tidak pernah bilang tidak setuju dan aku tidak pernah berkata kalau aku ingin jadi bos Vongola!" teriak Tsuna kesal._

_"Diamlah, Dame-Tsuna!" suruh Reborn dengan keras. Tsuna terdiam._

_"Jadi.. Kau ingin aku menghabisi mereka semua?" tanya Yamamoto yang kelihatan kaget._

_"Tidak, cukup incar bos mereka. Nanti mereka juga akan diam sendiri. Mafia tanpa bos sama saja tubuh tanpa kepala. Tanpa kepala, mereka sulit melakukan sesuatu.." jawab Reborn dengan nada datar._

_"De mo! Reborn! Kau tidak membiarkanku untuk kesana sendiri! Aku akan ikut dengan Yamamoto!" kata Tsuna ke arah Reborn tetapi Reborn menatapnya sinis._

_"Superbi Squallo berada di keadaan kritis sekarang, dan mereka mengincar Xanxus, lalu kau, Tsuna. Kau ingin masuk ke kandang serigala?" tanya Reborn. Tsuna bimbang, tetapi setelah melihat ke arah Yamamoto yang tidak percaya itu, ia jadi terdiam._

_Yamamoto tertegun. Bahkan Squallo yang menurutnya kuat itu jatuh tertunduk di hadapan Family tersebut. Ia berpikir, ia bisa saja mati dalam satu serangan. Namun yang ada di hatinya adalah tidak akan membiarkan temannya jatuh dalam masalah dan bahkan terluka. Apalagi kalau sampai meninggal. Maka, Yamamoto pun membuat keputusan.._

_"Akan ku lakukan.."_

_Reborn maupun Tsuna kaget dengan pernyataan Yamamoto tersebut. Namun Reborn mengerti, ia juga khawatir pada ayahnya apabila ia tidak bisa pulang dengan selamat. Tsuna mencoba menghentikannya namun ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Tsuna pun menghampiri Yamamoto yang terlihat diam tidak berkata banyak itu. "Kalau kau ragu, kau boleh mengatakan tidak, Yamamoto!" kata Tsuna._

_"Aku akan melakukannya, Tsuna! Tidak usah khawatir ya.. Aku akan pulang dengan selamat dan membawa kemenangan.." balas Yamamoto dengan senyum biasanya. Namun senyum itu bukanlah senyum tulus yang selalu diberikan pada Tsuna, Gokudera atau teman Guardiannya. Itu adalah senyum khawatir kalau ia tidak bisa pulang ke Jepang._

_"Kau akan pergi kesana satu minggu lagi. Persiapkanlah mentalmu, Yamamoto" kata Reborn selagi yang dimaksudkan berjalan keluar kamar Tsuna dan menuju rumahnya. Tsuna melihat Yamamoto dengan tatapan khawatir._

_End of Flashback_

Yamamoto masih melihat ke langit. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari itu juga. Waktunya di kota itu hanya tinggal 3 hari dan jika ia menghabiskannya dengan belajar, ia akan sangat amat bosan. Ugetsu Asari, Rain Guardian pertama juga inkarnasinya, hanya duduk melihat reinkarnasinya tersebut sambil menemani salah satu temannya, G., bermain kartu sendirian.

"_Yah! Kalah!_" kata G. kesal. Ia sial terus ketika disuruh bermain kartu dengan Gokudera. Di TKP waktu itu ada Daemon –yang entah kenapa sial juga-, Mukuro, Chrome, Gokudera, Ryohei, Knuckle dan Giotto. Entah kenapa, ia kalah di semua pertaruhan, padahal dia ngajak. Kasihan dikau, G.

"_…_"

"_Hei, Asari! Temani aku main! Aku bosan! Giotto sedang sibuk menemani Tsunayoshi, Gokudera sedang sekolah, Alaude sama Hibari, Daemon lagi 'perang' ilusi sama Mukuro.. Ayolah! Temani aku kali ini :D_" ajak G. sambil menunjukkan senyum terhebatnya. Namun Asari tidak merespon apapun pada temannya itu.

"_HEI! DENGARKAN AKU!_" teriak G. kesal. Merasa sangat dikacangkan oleh penyuka seruling itu, G. pun pundung di pojokan atap(?), dan ingat, bukan ruangan. Tiba-tiba, Asari mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di dengar G. yang sedang pundung.

"_Doushite, Yamamoto Takeshi?_"

_~ Section 2, Namimori High School's Class__ 2-A_

Tsunayoshi Sawada duduk di tempatnya sambil melihat sang Rain Guardian yang akhirnya mengikuti pelajaran ke-3, setelah menghilang di pelajaran 1 dan 2. Sedikit lega karena ternyata Yamamoto datang ke sekolah. Namun khawatir tetap ada di hatinya. Sahabat dan Guardiannya itu akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat amat berbahaya di Italia. Sebagai bos, ia ingin sekali melindungi temannya itu.

"Tsuna-kun? Tsunayoshi-kun!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang. Ia adalah ketua kelas 2-A Namimori, Yui Namie. Terkenal dengan kegalakannya pada pihak manapun di sekolah. Yui mendapat julukan Ratu Namimori karena hanya dia di seluruh Namimori yang mendapat perhatian khusus dari Hibari Kyoya.

"Ah!? Ya?" tanya Tsuna sedikit gugup. Ia pernah berurusan dengan Yui 5 kali, sedangkan Yamamoto hampir 10 kali. Hebatnya, mereka berdua selalu keluar dari masalah.

"Yamamoto-kun sakit ya? Kok dia pucat?" tanya Yui penasaran.

"Ah! Tidak, dia hanya 'galau', hehe!" jawab Tsuna setengah jujur setengah bohong.

"Galau? Sejak kapan Yamamoto-kun punya pacar?!" tanya Yui kaget. Ia membentak meja Tsuna.

"Aduh! Aku mau ke toilet!" kata Tsuna sambil berlari keluar kelas. Sekali lagi, ia tidak mau bermasalah dengan Ratu Namimori. '_HIEEE! Mati gue kalo misalnya dia marah!' _tukas Tsuna dalam hatinya. Namun ia tidak menyangka kalau Yui tidak mengejarnya, melainkan melihat sang idol-baseball. Walau berada di kelas, isi kepala Yamamoto hanyalah pada tugas yang diberikan Reborn. Bukan, bukan ia takut mati atau ketakutan. Ia memikirkan kehidupannya setelah melihat kematian seseorang. Ia tahu kalau ayahnya di masa depan akan dibunuh oleh Millifiore. Walau tidak tahu kalau ia akan disana atau tidak, Yamamoto tidak ingin kehilangan "oyaa-jii" dalam waktu saat ini..

Tanpa bicara banyak, Yamamoto meninggalkan ruang kelas. Jam pelajaran kosong itu pun ingin dihabiskannya di atap. Gokudera, Kyoko dan Tsuna yang baru saja kembali menanggapi apa yang ia lakukan disana.

"Yamamoto-kun, apakah misi yang ia dapatkan kali ini sesulit itu?" tanya Kyoko.

"Uhmm.. Menurut Reborn, orang yang harus ia habisi kali ini adalah bos mafia yang mengincar Vongola. Ia juga mengalahkan Varia. Karena itu, Reborn mengirim Yamamoto sebagai bala bantuan untuk Varia di Itali" jawab Tsuna pada Kyoko.

"Cih! Yakyuu-baka itu tidak tahu apa-apa soal Itali, mau kesana lagi! Lagipula, kenapa Reborn-san tidak memilihku untuk misi ini!?" balas Gokudera kesal.

"Karena Gokudera punya kepala besar dan tidak bisa tenang. Sedangkan Yamamoto mempunyai sifat tenang dan enjoy akan segala pertarungan. Jika Reborn mengirimmu, aku yakin kau langsung kalah!" kata Yui tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa ia bisa ada disamping mereka.

"EH!? YUI-SAN/YUI-CHAN/NENEK GAYUNG!" yang nenek gayung itu Gokudera.

"GOKUDERA HAYATO!" dan terjadilah pertarungan di kelas 2-A.

"_Tsunayoshi.._" panggil Giotto. Tsuna langsung menyahutnya. Saat ini, Giotto duduk di meja milik Tsuna. Ia melihat pertarungan lucu antara pengguna dinamit dan ratu kendo-judo Namimori itu. Di tempat lain, Daemon, Alaude, Knuckle dan G. menonton pertarungan tersebut.

"_Ayo Gokudera! Jangan kalah sama anak perempuan!_" teriak G.

"_Cih! Akan kubunuh dia karena membuat keributan.._" tukas Alaude.

"_YOSH! MAJU TERUS TO THE EXTREME!_" teriak Knuckle.

"_Nufufufufufu~ Maju terus, reinkarnasi G.~_" kata Daemon dengan nufufu-nya.

"Doushite, Giotto-san?" tanya Tsuna penasaran. Namun kesedihan masih bisa terlihat dimatanya.

"_Tsunayoshi, kau khawatir akan reinkarnasi Asari itu kan?_" tanya Giotto pada cucunya. Tsuna hanya diam. Namun Giotto paham kalau ia itu benar. Saat ini, Tsuna sangat gundah akan keputusan Yamamoto. Walau Yamamoto mengatakan kalau dirinya akan pergi, Tsuna mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yamamoto. Ia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang merujuk 'kematian' bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan Yamamoto mengerti itu. Namun ia tetap menerima hal tersebut semata wayang selain untuk melindungi bos-nya. Yang itu, Tsuna tidak mengerti.

"Ehm.. Uhmm.. Kalau aku jawab tidak, maka aku berbohong kan? Sebagai bos.. Tidak, sebagai teman, aku akan selalu mencemaskan teman-temanku!" jawab Tsuna sejujur-jujurnya.

"_Tsunayoshi.._"

"Aku ingin sekali menggantikannya. Namun apa daya? Dia sudah terima, aku tidak dapat menolaknya.." kata Tsuna sedikit khawatir, namun tetap menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Giotto sedikit khawatir, namun tetap berharap kalau Tsuna mau turun tangan atas masalah ini. Di sisi lain, ia juga berharap kalau Asari akan juga akan turun tangan dalam masalah teman Tsuna yang satu ini..

_~ Section 3, Namimori High School's Rooftop_

Dari atas, Yamamoto melihat teman-temannya bermain baseball. Baseball adalah hidupnya sejak kecil. Baseball jugalah yang menaikkan pamornya di sekolah Namimori ini. Bagi Yamamoto, ia tidak dapat melepas permainan yang telah mengikatnya dengan dunia olahraga ini. Namun sekarang ia bukanlah anak lelaki biasa yang gemar olahraga seperti dulu lagi. Ia adalah mafia. Rain Guardian dari Vongola dan pengguna Shigure Souen-Ryu + Shigure Kintoki pemberian ayahnya. Ia adalah Yamamoto yang berbeda. Begitulah menurutnya sendiri.

"Apa aku berubah segitu banyak? Hahaha.."

Namun tawa itu adalah tawa kesedihan. Setidaknya, hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini. Selagi ia menghibur dirinya, kebimbangan tetap menyelimuti dirinya.

_Aku harus mengalahkan… Orang yang telah.. Membuat Squallo hampir tewas? Aku tidak berani, apa lebih baik aku mundur saja ya?_

Tidak, aku tidak boleh mundur! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang tersebut mengincar Tsuna! Dia adalah teman berhargaku dan aku tidak mau Tsuna terluka! Apalagi kalau sampai tewas!

_Tapi.. Apa aku bisa?_

Itulah isi hati Yamamoto. Bimbang. Di satu sisi, Squallo yang menjadi mentor Yamamoto dalam hal 'pedang' kalah telak dan sekarat saat ini. Di sisi lain, Yamamoto ingin melindungi Tsuna apapun yang terjadi. Tsuna adalah bos dan sahabatnya. Baginya, Tsuna sudah menjadi setengah hidupnya. Jika Tsuna tewas, ia merasa bahwa setengah dirinya telah menghilang. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Hei! Yamamoto! Ingin ikut bermain!?" teriak teman Yamamoto dari lapangan baseball.

_Ya, aku ingin ikut!_

"Ah tidak usah! Aku sedang tidak berminat dengan baseball.." jawabnya sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang biasa. Senyum kesepian yang selalu menemaninya. Senyum palsu yang ia gunakan untuk membuat teman-temannya tidak khawatir padanya. Senyum yang berlainan dengan isi kepalanya.

Yamamoto terduduk sambil menghadap arah lain di atap Namimori-chuu itu. Ia menghadap ke arah langit. Langit terlihat begitu cerah, dengan beberapa awan disana. Beserta angin sepoi yang sangat sejuk. Bisa saja ia tertidur. Bukanlah itu masalah sekarang. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa teman-temannya pasti sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak ingin membuat temannya lebih khawatir padanya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Hmph! Herbivore payah"

Tebak, siapa itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibari Kyoya, serigala Namimori? Ia terganggu dengan keberadaan sang Rain Guardian. Di dekatnya, Asari Ugetsu sedang duduk melihat apa yang keduanya lakukan. Hibari langsung loncat dari tempat ia berada, ke depan sang Rain Guardian. Yamamoto hanya member tatapan kebingungan. Apa yang diinginkan serigala Namimori ini? Tidak berpikir panjang, Yamamoto langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Pengecut.."

Satu kata itu keluar dari mulut Hibari. Kena! Hibari sukses membuat Yamamoto terdiam dan sedikit naik darah.

"Apa maumu? Hibari?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Menghabisi herbivore yang sudah membuat omnivore kesayanganku bersedih.."

Seiring datangnya bunga sakura, Hibari langsung menerjang Yamamoto dengan tonfa kesayangannya. Entah karena keberuntungan atau reflek yang baik, Yamamoto dapat menghindari seluruh serangan dari tonfa Hibari. Hibari sendiri terkejut! Ini kah Yamamoto Takeshi ketika ia serius? Sesadis ini kah dia? Hibari tetap menyerang Yamamoto dengan berbagai serangan, mulai dari serangan tonfa sampai serangan fisik. Namun Yamamoto dapat menghindari semuanya dengan mudah tanpa halangan sedikit pun.

"Tch!"

"… Sudahlah, Hibari.." suruh Yamamoto.

"Menyerang!" suruh Hibari dengan nada datar..

"Hibari!"

"Aku bilang, 'menyerang'!"

"HIBARI, DENGARKAN AKU!"

".."

Akhirnya Yamamoto membentak sang serigala. Hibari melihat Yamamoto dengan tatapan kaget dan terkejut. Ada seseorang di Namimori yang bahkan berani membentak sang serigala. Ini bukanlah Yamamoto Takeshi yang dikenal oleh semua orang. Dia pun terdiam, begitu pula dengan yang diserangnya. Hibari hanya menatapnya biasa, namun Yamamoto menatapnya sedih. Asari pun melihat dari tempat lain hanya diam saja.

"Gomen, Hibari.. Aku sedang tidak berminat melayanimu sekarang.."

Kata Yamamoto sembari kembali ke dalam gedung tersebut. Menyisakan Hibari dengan tampang tidak tahu apa-apa dan Asari yang masih diam di tempatnya. Hibari memberikan tampang kebingungan yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun. Yap, baginya, sang herbivore tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi carnivore. Jika saja Hibari sedang berada di puncak amarahnya, ia pasti akan meng-kamikorosu orang tersebut.

"Tch. Kamikorosu!"

Hibari meninggalkan atap tersebut. Disana (tiba-tiba) ada Asari, G., Alaude, Knuckle dan Giotto. Gimana bisa? Setelah selesai dengan perang antara Gokudera dan Yui, mereka langsung menuju ke atap. Pengennya sih main kartu lagi, cuma mereka langsung kehilangan niatnya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh reinkarnasi Alaude tersebut.

"_Alaude, kok kamu bisa punya reinkarnasi kayak begitu sih?_" tanya G. penasaran.

"_Kau tanya lagi? Aku akan menghabisimu beneran, G._" jawab Alaude dingin namun menusuk.

"_Main kartu lagi yuk.. KALI INI AKU AKAN MENANG TO THE MAXIMUM!_" ajak Knuckle dengan "MAXIMUM" favoritnya itu.

"_… Asari_" panggil Giotto. Yang merasa dipanggil langsung menghadap kepada bos-nya itu. Namun tatapan yang diberikan Asari padanya *yang biasanya easy-going* jadi sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasa Rain Guardian itu berikan. Sebagai respon, Giotto memegang pundak lelaki tersebut. Asari yang sedikit terkejut tidak memberikan balasan apa-apa pada bos-nya.

"_Yamamoto Takeshi adalah orang yang memegang cincin Rain. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ia juga menunjukkannya padamu, kan? Aku percaya dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dan pulang dengan selamat ke Family-nya_" kata Giotto menyemangati temannya tersebut. Asari mengangguk.

_Ya, dia pasti bisa…_

~ Section 4, Namimori High School's Music Room, Yamamoto's PoV

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku berjalan ke tempat ini. Namun melihat berbagai alat musik disini, ingin rasanya memainkan salah satu dari mereka. Sayangnya aku tidak sehebat Asari-san dalam musik. Jelas ia lebih hebat dalam urusan alat musik. Tapi bukannya sombong, aku tidak akan kalah dalam olahraga! Hahaha.. Semua yang ada di ruangan ini sangat berdebu. Kelihatannya jarang dibersihkan. Mereka masih bisa digunakan, kenapa malah dibiarkan seperti ini? Kalau Asari-san melihat ini semua, ia pasti langsung memarahi member klub musik. Ahahaha..

"Hm? Piano-nya bersih sendiri.."

Itulah hal yang kukatakan sambil melihat piano yang bersih sendiri. Terlihat masih baru dan sangat indah. Namun aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba aku terbawa untuk memainkan piano tersebut tanpa tahu cara memainkannya. Aku membuka piano tersebut dan memainkan sedikit tuts-nya. Suara yang indah itu pun membuatku tertarik memainkannya.

Entah perasaanku saja apa aku memainkan lagu yang bahkan tidak kuketahui.

"Melodi yang indah, yakyuu-baka!"

Ah, Gokudera! Tiba-tiba ia masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan 'ngapain-lo-masuk-ke-sini' dan dibalas dengan tatapan 'lo-sendiri-ngapain-disini'. Tiba-tiba ni fic jadi alay juga sama Author-nya ==" *Me: WOI! GAK ADA DI SKRIP COY! –lempar sepatu ke Yamamoto-*

Ok, ulang

"Sejak kapan kau bisa main piano, yakyuu-baka?" tanya Gokudera dengan sedikit kebingungan. Daku juga tak tahu, Gokudera. Melihat piano ini langsung membuatku ingin memainkannya. Author juga gak tau, apalagi Readers? Just Author's mind who known this. Aku pernah mendengar nama lagu yang kumainkan tadi. Namanya "Moonlight Sonata" dan aku juga hanya asal-asalan main. Bakat terpendam kali ya ._." Tapi, Gokudera memperlihatkan tatapan 'set-dah-ni-yakyuu-baka-bisa-main-piano-toh' sambil menggerutu.

"Gokudera! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya menatapku aneh. Kelihatan kesal dan marah, tetapi aku hanya memberikan senyum biasaku. Senyum yang selalu kupasang untuk membohongi orang-orang.

"Apa yang kulakukan disini!? Itulah yang mau kutanyakan padamu!" jawab Gokudera padaku. Sambil memberikan kedip mata gak jelas, aku pun melihatnya penasaran. Gokudera menghela nafas sambil bergumam 'benar-benar yakyuu-baka' lalu berjalan ke tempat aku duduk. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat.. Dan..

.

.

.

"O..Oi, Gokudera! Ini terlalu dekat!"

Gokudera langsung blush-blush gak jelas gitu. Saat ini, mukaku hanya berjauhan sekitar 2 cm dari miliknya. Author bilang, siapkan tisu dan daun sirih ketika membayangkannya. Namun ini fic bukanlah fic yaoi antara daku dan Goku jadi Gokudera langsung menjauhkan mukanya dan menghadap ke arah yang lain. Hanya menghadapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan..

"Juu..Juudaime mencemaskanmu! Setelah selesai dengan piano itu, tutup kembali dan temui dia! Nggak juga gak apa-apa.. Bahkan kalau kamu pergi tanpa izin, aku lebih bahagia!" ujar Gokudera seraya berlari ke luar ruang musik tersebut. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya merah merona bagaikan Rexona(?)

*Juudaimee~~~*

HP Gokudera ketinggalan. Dan aku pun langsung sweatdrop. Saking cintakah Gokudera dengan Tsuna sampai ringtone-nya.. Bahkan ada kata Juudaime.. Dasar Gokudera. Namun itu adalah telepon dari seseorang yang entah-kenapa-gw-kenal. Dari Millifiore, namanya Genkishi. Kok dia tau nomor Gokudera sedangkan gw-yang-kece kagak!?

INI AUTHOR KOK NGACO SEH!? SALAH TEKS WOI!

*Author: Maklum, otaknya lagi ngaco ._. Maaph, itu salah skenario.. GOMENNE, SUMMER~ Mabushii~

Yamamoto: -timpuk Author balik pake sepatu-

Author: -pundung di pojokan-*

Mari lanjutkan. Lupakan saja Author yang lagi galau itu. Aku pun berniat mengangkat telepon itu, namun bisa saja yang menelepon malah Gamma atau Irie. Bisa habis gw kalo ketahuan ama yang punya HP. Tapi seketika, ada yang menggebrak pintu malang itu. Siapa lagi kalo bukan pemilik HP tersebut alias Gokudera Hayato. Melihat HP-nya masih di tempat yang sama dan aman, langsung saja ia menyambar handphone miliknya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sekali lagi, aku sweatdrop. Namun dia langsung bicara dari luar ruangan itu.

"Yakyuu-baka, guru yang masuk adalah guru killer, yakin gak mau masuk kelas?" tanya Gokudera penasaran.

Ok, aku sudah pernah berurusan dengan guru ini. Namanya Made(line), guru dari luar kota dan khusus mengajari kami bahasa Itali yang tentu saja sangat berguna untukku dan teman-teman. Namun, dia itu guru killer yang kejamnya gak kepikiran. Guru killer sejati akan menghukum muridnya dengan berdiri di samping toilet, memberikan tugas menerjemahkan sebuah cerita ke bahasa yang ditunjuk dan berlari lapangan 30 kali non-stop. Untuk yang terakhir itu, sudah kulakukan 10 kali dan aku berhasil melakukannya dengan baik.

"_Masuklah, Yamamoto_"

Ah! Asari-san! Aku tidak menyadari dirinya disini. Habis, dia itu bersosok roh, duduk dimana saja dan tidak memberikan sebuah pertanda hawa keberadaannya disini. "_Kau tidak mau kena masalah kan?_" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan senyum biasaku. Namun kurasa, ia mengerti kalau saat ini aku tidak ingin mengikuti kelas tersebut.

Bukan, bukan karena takut akan guru killer tersebut atau memang pelajarannya membosankan. Saat ini, pikiranku tidak disini. Aku sedang memikirkan soal apa yang akan terjadi jika aku meninggalkan oyaa-jii di rumah sendirian. Dan belum tentu aku bisa pulang. Memikirkan hal tersebut, aku pun langsung bersedih dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut tanpa melihat Gokudera yang sudah mati kutu menunggu disana..

(Note: Madeline adalah temen sekolah Author~ Dia sih baik, sama cewek, kejem, sama cowok~ Tapi orangnya enak diajak bicara :3~ Dia adalah OC)

_~ Section 5, Namimori High School 2-A's Class Room, Yamamoto PoV_

"Baiklah! Tugas kalian adalah menerjemahkan 3 soal yang ada di papan tulis! Kalian tau kan apa akibatnya jika melanggar hal tersebut?"

Kata guru killer, Madeline-sensei *Author: Gomenne, Made-chan :P*, sambil menekankan kata-kata pada "melanggar hal tersebut". Yang lain meneguk ludah, sedangkan Tsuna sudah ketakutan sambil merinding disko. Gokudera sih cuek-cuek aja, toh dia memang bisa bahasa ini. Kyoko hanya tersenyum biasa. Dan aku, memandang papan tulis yang berisi bahasa-bahasa yang kurang kumengerti itu dengan tatapan kosong sampai guru tersebut sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Takeshi-kun, lo sapevi?"

"Anoo.. Uhmm.. Si, signora?"

"Bene, ora fare e non guardare!"

Mampus dah, kagak ngerti apa-apa lagi ._. Daku sudah menjelaskan, kalau pikiranku sekali lagi tidak disini. Tsuna yang duduk tidak jauh dariku kelihatan pucat pasih. Dia sama denganku, tidak mengerti apapun tentang soal di depan. Mungkin keberuntungan datang untukku..

Mari kita lihat soalnya..

Nomor 1, Vongola famiglia? Familiar.. Dan aku langsung menepuk dahi. Nama family mafia yang kuikuti itu kan Vongola! Sekarang baru kusadari. Kurasa yang ini bisa kukerjakan..

Vongola Famiglia è la più mafia grande in Italia. = Keluarga Vongola adalah sebuah mafia di Italia.

Nomor 2, err... Pioggia? Tiba-tiba daku teringat nama Jirou dan Kojirou yang asli. Lalu.. Nuvole itu.. Dari novel kan ya? -duaakkk- Inilah jawabanku

Pioggia le lacrime delle nuvole. = Seekor anjing dan seekor burung layang-layang sedang terbang di atas novel.

Nomor 3.. Hei! Itu nama Tsuna! Aku langsung melihat orang yang namanya ditulis di papan tulis tersebut. TIDUR! Tsuna sedang tidur. Maka aku terpikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini.

Tsunayoshi Sawada dormiva in classe oggi. = Tsuna sedang tidur di kelas.

Merasa tidak dapat memikirkan jawaban lain, aku pun langsung memberikan tugas nista dengan jawaban ngasal itu ke meja Made-sensei. Ia pun mengecek tugas itu, namun tidak membiarkanku duduk atau pergi ke mejaku. Seketika, langsung saja ia menuliskan sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti di dalamnya.

"Ini, bacalah!" suruhnya dengan kesal.

Review nomor 1, "sedikit lagi benar! Kerja bagus, Yamamoto-kun"

Review nomor 2, "Dapat darimana kamu jawaban yang ini?"

Review nomor 3, "keberuntungan"

Aku pun langsung nyengir-nyengir gak jelas :bad-poker-face-insert-here: menatap guru yang sedang naik darah itu. Kurasa, guru itu tahu kalau aku menjawab semuanya dengan err.. Sedikit mengasal? Saat ini, Made-sensei memiliki perempatan di wajahnya. Aku melihat ke arah yang lain. Kebanyakan dari yang perempuan yang duduk disana berwajah.. Ehmm.. Ketakutan? Atau khawatir? Dan yang laki-laki, ada yang terpesona, ada yang udah merinding duluan (baca: Tsunayoshi Sawada) dan cuek-cuek aja (baca: Gokudera Hayato).

Hebatnya si Gokudera, masih bisa santai di depan guru killer begini.

"Yamamoto Takeshi-kun, darimana kau mendapat jawaban nomor 2?" tanya guru killer tersebut dengan tatapan kamikorosu milik Hibari. Namun aku hanya membalasnya biasa, dengan senyuman yang selalu kupasang itu.

"Uhmm? Hmm.. Saat aku melihat kata apalah itu ya.. Oh, Nuvole, aku teringat pada novel yang baru saja diberikan oleh ayahku! Pioggia itu kan dari burung pigeon, jadi kujawab itu.."

"Anjing-nya darimana?"

"Err.. Aku melihat seekor anjing lewat?"

"Alasan yang sangat amat tidak masuk akal. Yamamoto Takeshi-kun, sudah berapa kali aku menghukummu selama aku mengajar di sekolah ini?" tanya Made-sensei lagi. Biar kuingat-ingat, 10 kali? Ah tidak, ditambah yang ini, 11 kali~

"11 kali?"

"Tepat! Dan hukumanmu adalah, kau tidak boleh mengikuti kelasku minggu depan! Penuh!"

Minggu depan. Ah, aku rasa ini akan jadi hari terakhir aku masuk ke kelasmu. Aku akan pergi ke sebuah misi yang luar biasa berbahaya. Namun aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan misi itu sekarang. Kalau oyaa-jii tahu aku kena hukuman seperti ini, mungkin ia akan memarahiku setelah sampai di rumah.

Apa yang kupikirkan, tiba-tiba pemikiranku jadi begini kacau!

"Dan untuk sekarang, lebih baik kau tenangkan dulu pikiranmu di luar kelas" suruhnya padaku.

Aku berjalan ke luar kelas, tidak sebelum Tsuna juga mengumpulkan tugas nista tersebut dan berjalan keluar. Terutama karena dia tidak bahkan kurang mengerti bahasa tersebut dan kulihat sedikit bukunya, kosong. Tsuna tidak mengisi soal-soal tersebut? Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah yang menyarankan bahasa Itali ini adalah Reborn dan untuk kebaikan Tsuna?

"Yamamoto! Kita perlu bicara!" bisiknya padaku sambil menarik tanganku keluar kelas. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Tsuna, ini Tsuna yang ku kenal?

_Tidak, dia bukanlah Tsuna yang kukenal! Jelas dia jadi sangat serius dan tidak tenang! Kenapa? Kenapa? Tsuna?_

_~ Section 6, Namimori High School's Field, Normal PoV_

"Hah! Hah! Tsuna, kita sudah.. terlalu jauh dari kelas!" ujar Yamamoto pada teman kecilnya itu.

"Hah..hah.. Yamamoto.." panggil Tsuna sambil mengatur nafasnya. Mereka langsung berlari ke luar kelas dan tidak berhenti untuk sesaat. Sudah sekitar 3 kali Yamamoto meminta lelaki itu untuk berhenti, namun Tsuna sendiri tetap berlari sehingga Yamamoto terpaksa mengikutinya. Dan mereka pun berhenti di dekat lapangan baseball.

"Tsuna.. Sudahlah! Kita sudah terlalu jauh dari kelas!" suruh Yamamoto yang nafas-nya sudah teratur duluan. Mungkin disebabkan karena ia sering berolahraga dan sudah terlatih untuk berlari dalam jangka waktu lama, ia tidak terlalu banyak kehabisan nafas. Lain nasib dengan lelaki yang jelas lebih pendek darinya. Karena tidak baik dalam olahraga, kelihatannya ia benar-benar kehabisan nafas.

"Yamamoto.. jujurlah padaku.. soal misi itu..!"

"Hm? Ada apa dengan misi itu, Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto penasaran.

"Yamamoto.. Kau bisa menolaknya jika kau mau.." jawab Tsuna yang nafasnya telah teratur kembali.

Yamamoto tertegun. Memang benar, awalnya ia ingin menolak tugas tersebut. Bisa saja jika dia mau. Namun yang ia pikirkan bukanlah keinginannya sendiri melainkan keselamatan bos, atau, temannya tersebut. Jika ia tidak mencoba mengalahkan mereka, berarti Tsuna akan ada dalam masalah bukan? Dan Yamamoto tidak ingin itu terjadi. Karena itu, ia berani menerima misi tersebut walau nyawalah taruhannya.

"Tsuna.."

"Aku, bisa menggantikanmu walau harus mati sekali pun! Bukankah itu tugas seorang bos untuk melindungi bawahannya!?" tanya Tsuna sambil menatap kedua mata amber dari lelaki yang lebih besar darinya. Tsuna serius, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh sang Rain Guardian.

"Tsuna, aku sudah menerima tugas tersebut.. Dan aku tidak akan mundur.. Lagipula, aku tidak mau kalau Tsuna terluka hanya karena kebodohan dari Guardiannya.. Hahaha.."

"Yamamoto.."

"Sudahlah, aku mau keliling dulu, kurasa tadi mereka mengajakku latihan~" kata Yamamoto sambil memberikan senyumnya. Kurasa, hanya sedikit dari banyak orang yang mengerti senyum tersebut. Bisa dihitung, Giotto karena dia Vongola Primo, Asari karena dia inkarnasi Yamamoto sendiri, Tsuna karena dia adalah sahabat sekaligus bos Yamamoto.

_Yamamoto, sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau jarang bahkan susah sekali hanya disuruh jujur? Yamamoto.._

Tsuna pun melihat temannya sedang menonton teman-temannya berlatih baseball. "Ah.. Aku berharap aku bisa bermain dengan mereka.." Tsuna mendengar temannya itu berbicara seakan ini akan menjadi hari terakhirnya. Sedih, khawatir dan tidak tenang. Cukup untuk menunjukkan keadaan hati sang bos Vongola tersebut. Tetapi, sampai saat ini, ia belum pernah mendapat jawaban alasan sejujurnya mengapa sang Rain Guardian tersebut terlihat sangat amat murung.

"Yamamoto.. Maaf kalau lancang.." kata Tsuna sambil malu-malu. Pesona dari sang Rain Guardian kita hampir meluluhkan seluruh hati bos Vongola kita(?)

"Hmm? Kenapa, Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto penasaran.

"Ehmm.. Sebenarnya.. Kau menerima misi ini dengan hati teguh atau bimbang..?"

Yamamoto memberikan tatapan kurang meyakinkan, namun kena. Tsuna tahu kalau itulah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang teriang di kepala temannya. Tsuna dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dari wajah sang Rain Guardian. Tadi, ia sedikit membaik *setidaknya tidak lesu dan "galau"* namun ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tsuna, langsung pundung lagi ==" Aish Tsuna.. You broke my beloved Rain Guardian's heart TAT"

"Tsu..Tsuna? Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Uhmm.. Karena kau sedikit menghindari kami? Yah, menyendirilah.." jawab Tsuna sambil berpikir jawaban yang tepat untuk itu.

Namun, Yamamoto hanya memberikan senyum yang cukup, bagi Tsuna, meyakinkan. Ya, Tsuna tidak yakin namun itulah jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang Rain Guardian. Tanpa disadari oleh bos dan guardian tersebut, para inkarnasi mereka melihat keduanya dari kejauhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Giotto dan Asari Ugetsu, Sky Guardian dan Rain Guardian Vongola pertama? Saat ini, Giotto sedang mencoba menahan tawa sedangkan temannya melihat bos-nya dengan tatapan 'kenapa' dan 'mengapa'.

"_Doushite, Giotto?_" tanya Asari penasaran.

"_Aku jadi ingat ketika kau akan menjalani misi yang hampir sama dengan ini, Asari~_" jawab Giotto yang masih tertawa, namun lebih ke nada menggoda.

"_Misi yang itu ==_" Asari langsung berniat membunuh Giotto, namun apadaya, dia sendiri dan bos-nya sudah menjadi roh gentayangan yang gentayangin reinkarnasi mereka.

_Flashback (Author's Note: Ni fic ampe punya 2x flashback lho =w=)_

_Saat itu adalah hujan badai dan kebetulan, sang Rain Guardian pertama melihat langit yang mendung dan menurunkan hujan badai. Ah, gundah. Hal itulah yang membuatnya saat ini terduduk di depan meja kerjanya dan melihat hujan. Mungkin ini adalah kejadian yang sangat amat jarang kita temui di seluruh penjuru Italia ._."_

_"Yo~ Asari~" panggil sang Sky Guardian, Giotto. Namun ia diacuhkan oleh sang Rain Guardian. Malangnya nasibmu, Gio-chan~ Namun Giotto tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Giotto berjalan menuju rak buku yang dimiliki oleh Asari, yang tentunya lebih banyak buku sejarah dan musik Jepang. Dan tentu saja, yang menarik perhatian sang bos Vongola I adalah seruling yang sangat-amat-super-bahkan-gak-bisa-lepas kesayangan Rain Guardian. Ia ingat kalau ia-lah yang membelikan Asari seruling ini saat natal. Bodohnya Giotto, ia malah membuat dirinya hampir terbunuh karena tidak sengaja membangunkan sang Rain Guardian. Pray for Giotto *plakk*_

_Lalu, suara serak-gak-mengenakan pun terdengar mengaung di ruangan tersebut. Mungkin disebabkan oleh ketidak-handalan (baca: kebodohan) Giotto dalam bermain alat musik, suaranya malah jadi ASTAGA-NAGA YA AMPUN jelek. Giotto pun segera menghentikan permainannya karena ia tidak mau kalau gendang telinganya terluka hanya karena kebodohannya sendiri. Dan ternyata yang ia lakukan kali ini, mendapat kata berhasil karena Asari sekarang menatapnya dengan tampang 'kalau-gak-bisa-main-jangan-main',_

_"Ah! Aku merasa kalau musik bukanlah style-ku! Untung aku tidak memilih menjadi pemain musik~" kata Giotto sambil membawa seruling Asari. Ia berjalan menuju Asari berada, dimana sang Rain Guardian duduk dan melihat bos-nya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Ah~ Sudah berapa kali daku menulis kata kebingungan di fic ini~_

_"Hei~ Asari-chan~~ Kau kenapa?" tanya Giotto dengan nada ehem-ehem.. menggoda sambil duduk di atas meja sang Rain Guardian. Yang digoda langsung menendang bos-nya sampai terdampar di lantai. Sungguh anak buah yang luar biasa sadis, sodara-sodara. Tetapi sang Rain Guardian tidak membantu bos-nya, ia hanya mengambil seruling yang ia anggap lebih penting dibandingkan bos-nya._

_"Asari =3= Kau hanya mementingkan seruling itu~" Giotto, err.. G., ada obat yang bisa membuat bos-mu bangun? Kurasa dia sedikit.. Stress? *Author di X-Burner sama Tsuna karena udah ngejek kakek -inkarnasi- super-duper buyutnya*_

_"Aku mementingkan seruling ini karena kau bisa bangun sendiri.. Bos.." ternyata masih ada sedikit sisi baik untuk Asari ._." *Author dibunuh Asari*_

_Giotto pun bangun. Sekali lagi ia melihat temannya yang masih 'sedih' + 'galau' itu. Ah, hujannya begitu sejuk dan indah. Namun sang Rain Guardian tidak terlihat indah karena sedih(?) Apaan sih Giotto ini terlalu sok dramatis daritadi ==" Maaf, lupakan yang itu. Giotto pun tiba-tiba entah sengaja apa nggak memeluk temannya tersebut. Yaoi hint WOI! YAOI! TISU MANA TISU!_

_"Bos.."_

_"Hmhh~ Asari begitu dingin~ Aku ingin menghangatkanmu~~"_

_Tidak dapat melakukan apapun, sang Rain Guardian pun akhirnya pasrah pada kelakuan bos-nya yang menurutnya sendiri sangat amat aneh. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada suatu perasaan hangat yang membuatnya sedikit luluh. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengkuran dari belakang Asari. Yang merasa langsung berbalik dan ternyata! GIOTTO TIDUR! Masih dalam posisi memeluk Asari, ia tidur dengan nyenyak._

_"Astaga, Giotto!"_

_Tapi Asari tidak melepas pelukan bos-nya itu dan membiarkannya saja. Lebih lama dipeluk, ia merasa lebih hangat dan hangat. Dan sang langit pun berhasil meluluhkan hati hujannya. Giotto –yang oh ternyata NGGAK TIDUR- mengintip sedikit dan tersenyum kecil dengan penuh kemenangan. Dan Giotto pun mempererat pelukannya. Namun ternyata sang Rain Guardian kagak se-goblok yang disangka Giotto. Kembali melanjutkan aksinya, Giotto pun mengajak (baca: memaksa) Asari untuk menemaninya duduk di lantai ruang Rain Guardian itu. Tiba-tiba ia bergumam hal yang menurut Asari.. Kurang jelas dan kurang ajar._

_"Uhmm~ Rasanya enak.."_

_"…."_

_"Baunya nikmat.."_

_"…?"_

_"Empuk lagi.."_

_"?"_

_"~ Namanya kue spons~ Ara~ Jadi inget pas Asari-chan mandi"_

_"… Giotto, kau ingin mati ya?"_

_'O..ouh.. Gw lupa kalo Asari lagi badmood.. Kok gw omongin dia pas lagi mandi segala!? Giotto bego ==' nah, nyadar kan loe! Btw, Author baru nyadar kalo tiba-tiba Giotto jadi gaul ._." But this is fanfiction, right? Giotto kembali melanjutkan aksinya dengan bergumam hal-hal aneh kembali. Asari yang merasa cukup malas menanggapi apa yang diucapkan oleh bos-nya (terkadang kurang ajar juga) memilih untuk mendengarkan sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang aneh._

_"Humm..humm.. Baunya air tanah.."_

_"…?"_

_"Kadang wangi, kadang nyebelin.. Nyum nyumm"_

_"…"_

_"Kalau dijilat, rasanya aneh.."_

_'Ini bos maunya apaan sih?' pikir Asari yang sedikit panas juga dengernya. Walau ia tahu kalau bos yang sekarang mendadak abnormal-nya ini sedang menghiburnya. Namun jika itu terhubung ke dirinya and DLL, maka ia menjamin kematian bos-nya akan sangat mengenaskan ditangannya._

_"Itulah air hujan~"_

_"…"_

_"Uhmm.. Asari-chan.. Aishiteru yo.."_

_"Hah?" Asari berbalik dan menampar bos-nya. Iya saudara-saudara, saya ulangi. Asari berbalik dan langsung MENAMPAR! Ingat, MENAMPAR bos-nya! Sungguh sadis! Inilah sosok Guardian yang selama ini dicari oleh semua bos mafia kecuali Giotto dan Tsunayoshi Sawada! Yang langsung reflek menampar seseorang yang ehem-ehem (baca: genit + gay) kepada dirinya._

_"I..ittatte~ Doushite, Asari-chan?" Giotto langsung memasang puppy eyes no jutsu yang sejujurnya kagak cocok sedikit pun untuk pesona sang Sky Guardian._

_"Reflek.."_

_'Simpel amat jawabnye..'_

_"Uhmm.. Giotto.."_

_"Apa?" tiba-tiba Giotto langsung senang diajak bicara oleh Rain Guardiannya._

_"Ah, tidak.. Tidak ada.."_

_"Ayolah~~" sekali lagi, Author merasa mau muntah melihat sang bos Vongola pertama menggunakan tekniknya. Ada apa dengan kepala Giotto? Apa rusak? Hanya penciptanya, Authornya dan G. yang tau. Kok G. tau? Keajaiban Author._

_"Tidak, terima kasih.."_

_"Asari, kau gundah soal misi itu ya?" kenapa kagak daritadi TTP aja sih, Giotto ==" Pake acara bikin si Asari panas aja. Author juga kepanasan neh~_

_"…"_

_"Asari-chan~~"_

_".."_

_"Asari~~chaannnn~"_

_"Ya"_

_"Hmm… Waktu pas kau bilang setuju atas misi ini~ Kau menerimanya dengan hati teguh, atau bimbang, Asari-chan~?" tanya Giotto. Yap, kena sasaran! Pikir Giotto. Asari langsung melihat hujan yang semakin deras dan deras saja, hatinya semakin gundah seakan hujan turun semakin deras. Giotto memilih diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa.._

_"Giotto.. Kalau misalnya aku terbunuh dalam misi itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Asari tiba-tiba. Dan Giotto kaget, ternyata Asari memikirkan sejauh itu. Tapi tentu saja sebagai bos yang baik, ia harus membuat anak buahnya tidak gundah sedikit pun atas misi yang ia berikan, seberat apa pun misi itu._

_"Yah, kerepotan sih pasti, sedih juga ada, tapi aku percaya kalau yang melakukannya Asari-chan~ Walau ia harus terbunuh sekali pun, ia akan melakukan tugasnya sebaik mungkin~ Karena tugas dari Rain Guardian adalah membersihkan sampai tak bersisa sedikit pun –ya, menurut Author tugas Rain Guardian intinya ini, sadis-" jawab Giotto penuh penghayatan. Sekali lagi, Asari sweatdrop. Namun senyum mengembang dan Giotto merasa jawabannya berhasil menaikkan mood sang Rain Guardian._

_"Ah..Ahahaha!" tawa Asari tiba-tiba, membuat Giotto kaget + shock. Namun Giotto tersenyum juga dan ikut tertawa, lega akhirnya Asari mengeluarkan sifat gak jelas + astaga anehnya kambuh lagi(?) itu. Langsung saja Giotto memeluk Asari seperti manusia memeluk anjing kesayangannya._

_"Asari-chan~ Nanti malem ya~ Di kamarmu~" kata Giotto sambil memberikan kisu-nya yang tercantik dan ternajis. Dan Asari langsung sigap, menendang sang bos hingga keluar dari ruangannya *pintu kamar Asari ternyata kagak ditutup sama Giotto* dan menabrak tembok lorong Vongola Mansion itu. Dan G. dan Knuckle yang entah kenapa lewat situ langsung kaget melihat keadaan bos-nya itu. Disaat yang sama, mereka juga merasakan hawa tidak enak dari dalam ruang kerja Asari._

_"Giotto! Lu gak apa-apa kan?" wess! G. gahol~_

_"Woh! Giotto! Kamu baik to the MAXIMUM kan!?" tanya Knuckle dengan "MAXIMUM"-nya._

_"Kagak, kagak apa-apa.. Asari-chan~ Jadi jawabannya.." seketika Gioto langsung diserang dengan dahsyat sampai hampir lorong tersebut tidak terselamatkan._

_~ End of Flashback_

Back to story ._."

"Uhmm.. Tsuna, kalau misalnya aku terbunuh dalam misi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" yap, pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan Asari! Tsuna pun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab atas pertanyaan Yamamoto kali ini. Baginya, Yamamoto itu penting karena Yamamoto adalah Guardian sekaligus sahabat dirinya yang berharga.

"Yamamoto.. Aku.. Mungkin, aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini. Walau aku tidak bilang aku mau menjadi bos mafia, tapi kalau Yamamoto sampai terbunuh.. Aku akan sedih, yang lain pun juga akan sedih. Karena kita sudah berpetualang bersama selama ini dan bagi kami, Yamamoto adalah seseorang yang sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin aku tidak akan keluar dari kamar karena memikirkan kesalahan personal dari bos atas kematian Guardiannya—" jawab Tsuna yang belum selesai.

"Begi-"

"Tapi aku percaya, walaupun Yamamoto terbunuh dalam misi tersebut, aku tidak ingin larut dalam kesedihan!"

Eh!? Pikir Yamamoto yang kaget atas jawaban Tsuna itu. Ia sudah memikirkan kalau Tsuna akan bersedih atau melupakannya, namun.. Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Tsuna sendiri, di luar perkiraan Yamamoto.

"Karena aku percaya, Yamamoto, adalah orang yang akan menyelesaikan misinya walau harus mengorbankan nyawa. Karena ia menerima tugas itu, untuk temannya! Dan aku, adalah sahabatmu, iya kan, Yamamoto? Lagipula, kalau itu Yamamoto, aku tidak akan khawatir. Kau pasti akan berhasil menyelesaikan misi dan pulang dengan selamat!" tambah Tsuna.

"Kau benar, tugas dari Rain Guardian adalah membersihkan sampai tidak bersisa.. Ak baru ingat.." kata Yamamoto.

Tsuna bisa sedikit lega. Setidaknya walau tidak tersenyum, tapi ia berharap kata-kata bisa mencapai hati kecil dari Yamamoto. Yamamoto tersenyum, bukan, bukan senyuman yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang. Bukan senyum palsu yang selalu menutupi hatinya selama ini. Tetapi senyum tulus yang selalu ia tunjukan pada Tsuna, menganggap kalau mafia adalah sebuah game. Itu adalah senyuman yang ingin Tsuna lihat dari Yamamoto.

"Kau benar, Tsuna! Dari kemarin, aku bingung apa yang akan terjadi pada yang lain jika aku terbunuh! Ah, maaf membuatmu bersedih~ Tsuna!" kata Yamamoto sambil memeluk temannya yang lebih kecil itu. Walau sedikit kesulitan bernafas, tetapi Tsuna senang karena Yamamoto yang ia kenal sudah kembali.

Dari kejauhan, dapat terlihat seorang Arcobaleno unyu, pemegang Sun Pacifier. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Reborn, katekyo hitman untuk bos Vongola ke-10, Tsuna. Dia tersenyum.

"Dame-Tsuna, kau telah melakukan tugas dengan baik sebagai langit. Memberikan support dan jawaban yang diinginkan kepada rekanmu adalah salah satu tugas dari bos.. Dan kau memberikan yang terbaik agar Yamamoto tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu.."

Dan Reborn pun kembali tersenyum, "Kerja bagus, Dame-Tsuna.."

_~ Section 7, Yamamoto's House_

"_Hm? Sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi?_" tanya Asari tiba-tiba.

Sekitar 2 hari setelah kejadian 'aneh bin galau' dari seorang Yamamoto Takeshi, Asari mengunjunginya (bukan mengunjungi lagi tapi tinggal) dan melihat apa yang ia lakukan selama 2 hari penuh. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Yamamoto lebih sering bermain baseball pada siang hari *bahkan selalu bolos pelajaran hanya untuk itu* dan latihan saat malam hari. Namun, Asari mengerti karena ini pertama kalinya Yamamoto harus membunuh seseorang.

"Ya~ Tentu saja, besok adalah harinya~" jawab Yamamoto santai. Kelihatannya ia tidak bimbang dan menjadi Yamamoto Takeshi yang biasa.

"_Ho? Ah, aku ingin memberitahukan sebuah hal, mungkin kau akan kaget karena mendengarnya_"

"Hmmh? Sebuah hal.."

10 menit kemudian..

"EHHHHH!?"

~ Meanwhile in Sawada's House

"Eh? Asari-san pernah menerima misi yang serupa?" tanya Tsuna yang saat ini sedang tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Reborn sedang tidak kelihatan, mungkin pergi keluar. Sedangkan ia sedang berbicara dengan Giotto yang sengaja datang kesana. Bukan sengaja, emank gentayangan disana ._."

"_Yup, dan kejadiannya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yamamoto Takeshi_" jawab Giotto santai.

"Lalu.. Uhmm.. Bagaimana ia kembali tersenyum dan tertawa setelah tau kemungkinannya 50:50?" tanya Tsuna penasaran. Mungkin ia bisa menggunakan teknik sang kakek buyut untuk menghibur Guardiannya yang lain.

"_Waktu itu, aku mendekatinya, menggodanya sambil mengatakan hal-hal aneh.. Tapi aku malah berakhir di rumah sakit khusus keluarga Vongola.. Ahahaha! Asari-chan kalau sudah marah, bagaikan monster_" kata Giotto sambil tertawa mengingat masa lalunya yang menurutnya menyenangkan, tapi bagi Tsuna itu terlalu sadis karena siapa yang tau kalau aksi sang bos bisa menimbulkan kemarahan guardiannya.

'_Sekarang gw bersyukur gw kagak punya sifat gak jelas leluhur gue_' seketika, Tsuna langsung bersyukur karena ia LAIN daripada leluhurnya.

"Ah! Lalu, bagaimana setelah kau menghiburnya?" tanya Tsuna tiba-tiba.

"_Hmm.. Dia menjenguku ke rumah sakit sambil mengatakan, kalau ia kembali dari misi, ia akan segera membunuhku~ Seraammm~ Tapi maksud Asari-chan itu berterima kasih kok!_" jawab Giotto.

Perasaan aja, atau Asari jadi tsundere akut ya?

.

Ah, yang tsundere itu kan G.~ Asari hanya seme yang merangkap jadi tsundere *Author ditabok G. sama Asari*

"Ehmm.. Asari-san kembali selamat kan?" tanya Tsuna lagi. Ia khawatir kalau misalnya Yamamoto tidak kembali dengan selamat.

"_Tentu saja, Tsunayoshi~ Kalau tidak bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan semalaman di kamarku setelah pulang :9_" jawab Giotto.

Giotto, kamu OOC banget ya!

"Semalaman di kamar.. Eh? HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

~ Back to Yamamoto's House

Daaannnnn~ Kita dapat menemukan pangeran katana kita tepar di futon-nya *Author belom pernah liat kamar Yamamoto kecuali soal poster baseball* sehabis mendengar cerita Asari, dari yang jelas sampai yang paling gak jelas. Termasuk setelah Asari kembali! Detil, gak kurang gak lebih -' Ye elah, yang begituan juga diceritain. Ehmm.. Asari telah mengotori otak polos Yamamoto kita~ TIDAK!

"_Takeshi, daijoubu?_" tanya Asari yang saat ini berdiri di sebelah futon Yamamoto.

"A..ah.. Daijoubu.. ^^" jawab Yamamoto, oh! Hidungnya bersimbah darah.. Apa yang diceritakan oleh Asari gak akan Author ceritain. Nanti jadi rate M donks ._."

"_Hmm~ Aku hanya memberikan kata kunci keberhasilan misimu kali ini, Takeshi.._"

"Eh? Kunci?"

"_Saat aku ingin membunuh musuhku, aku selalu ingat ini. __**Aku membunuh bukanlah untuk diriku, melainkan untuk temanku. Jika temanku terluka, maka aku akan lebih terluka dan jika temanku terbunuh, aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri.**__ Mungkin itulah yang membuatku berhasil, ingatlah itu ya, Takeshi!_" kata Asari sambil tersenyum.

Walau kurang mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh inkarnasinya, Yamamoto sedikit paham. Ia melakukan misi itu adalah untuk Tsuna, sahabatnya. Dan mungkin, Asari mencoba mengatakan kalau temannya terluka karena kesalahannya, ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah.. Hai! Asari-san!" kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum. Asari pun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Takeshi! Ayo makan malam!" teriak Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, ayah Yamamoto, dari lantai bawah.

"Matte yo, Oyaa-jii! Asari-san, aku makan dulu ya! Nanti aku bawakan sushi untukmu juga~" kata Yamamoto sambil keluar kamar. Asari melihatnya dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"_Yamamoto Takeshi, kau benar-benar santai ya.. Hmm.. Tapi siapa yang tau kalau itu mungkin akan menjadi kali terakhir kau makan sushi ayahmu..?_" kata Asari sambil pergi keluar dengan terbang.

_~ Section 8, Namimori High School's Field_

"Yo! Tsuna!" panggil Yamamoto.

Ah, disana ada Gokudera, Chrome, Mukuro, Ryohei, Hibari (di atas atap) dan Tsuna, beserta pendahulu mereka. Asari, G., Alaude, Daemon, Knuckle dan Giotto. Gokudera sedang ketus-ketusan, kelihatannya ia bertengkar dengan G. karena kalah pamor soal merokok. Ryohei dan Knuckle lagi adu kekerasan saat ngomong "KYOKUGEN", Hibari dan Alaude.. Krik Krik. Chrome lagi digoda sama Daemon, lalu Daemon ditendang sama Mukuro, sadis? It's Mukuro! Dan Giotto maupun Tsuna melihat ke arah Yamamoto yang berlari menuju Tsuna.

"Ya..Yamamoto!" panggil Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Yakyuu-baka! Kita janjian 30 menit yang lalu dan kau baru sampai!?" bentak Gokudera.

"Tadi aku mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada oyaa-jii dulu, dia malah menahanku dan memberikan ceramah~"

"Kau EXTREME telat, Yamamoto!" kata Ryohei dengan "KYOKUGEN" kesayangannya.

"Gomenne, senpai!"

"Kamikorosu." tukas Hibari dingin. Tapi ternyata, Hibari itu PERHATIAN ya? PERHATIAN lho!

"Nanti saja, setelah pulang misi! Aku akan menemanimu siang-malam!"

"Kufufufu~ Kalau kau gagal, berarti kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Rain Guardian" kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum mesum. Salah, itu mah Daemon ._."

"Oh~! Aku tidak berniat untuk gagal kok, Mukuro!"

"Rain Guardian-san, aku membawakanmu ini.." kata Chrome sambil memberikannya sebuah cincin. Itu adalah cincin Rain dari masa depan.

"Oh! Terima kasih, Chrome!"

"Yamamoto.." panggil Tsuna lagi.

"Hmph? Doushite, Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto pada bos-nya.

"… Tolong, pulanglah dengan selamat, ya?" kata Tsuna dengan penuh kekhawatiran sambil memegang pipi Yamamoto. Lembab, kelihatannya habis menangis.

"Tsuna.."

Yang lain kicep. Gak ada yang bicara. Para Guardian generasi pertama, melihat reinkarnasi mereka dengan senyuman. Seketika, Giotto mengingat kejadian yang tidak jauh berbeda ketika Asari akan pergi ke misi yang tidak jauh berbeda.

_Flashback (untuk ke-3 kalinya)_

_Saat itu, hujan turun dengan sangat amat deras. Asari akan pergi ke misi tersebut. Giotto, walau berhasil membangkitkan mood Asari (dan membuat Asari ngamuk), tetap memiliki kekhawatiran mendalam di hatinya._

_Saat itu, Asari sendiri akan pergi keluar dari mansion besar milik Vongola. Namun, Giotto lagsung berlari menuju pintu tersebut dan saat Asari memegang pintu itu, Giotto langsung memeluknya. Asari tertegun atas pelukan Giotto yang tiba-tiba. Bagi Giotto, Asari adalah salah satu orang berharga dihidupnya dan ia tidak akan pernah lupa._

_"Asari.."_

_"Doushite, Giotto?"_

_".. Tolong.. Pulanglah ke mansion ini dengan selamat ya! Kalau bisa, jangan ada luka! Jika ada luka, walau kecil, maka gajimu kupotong dan kau harus menemaniku tiap malam di kamar!"_

_".. Giotto.."_

_Asari diam. Ia memilih tidak menjawab apapun. Lalu ia tersenyum dan menatap bos-nya. Giotto melepaskan pelukannya. Dan melihat wajah Asari yang tersenyum._

_End of Flashback_

Yamamoto tersenyum. Ia pun memeluk Tsuna. Tsuna yang kaget pun tidak menolak, tetapi hanya diam dengan muka yang sangat merah. Sangat merah seperti tomat. Gokudera pun kelabakan, mukanya memerah. Chrome langsung memotret mereka, fujoshi akut. Ryohei berteriak, EXTREME! Hibari tidak peduli walau mungkin ia sedikit marah karena "uke"-nya (Tsuna) dipeluk oleh herbivore yang ia benci. Mukuro bersiul kecil, ia puas karena Chrome reflek memotret pasangan tersebut dan berniat menjual foto tersebut. Hei, Mukuro! Kau menghancurkan acara sebagus ini dengan otak uangmu!

"Arigatou, Tsuna! Aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini! Jangan khawatir!"

Asari, Giotto dan Tsuna tertegun. Itu adalah jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Asari ketika Giotto meminta hal yang sama.

"Aku, tidak, kami menunggumu! Yamamoto!" kata Tsuna semangat.

"Yakyuu-baka! Kalau kau pulang dengan luka, walau kecil, kau akan menghabiskan waktumu dengan kusiksa seharian!" tambah Gokudera, wow!

"Lakukan dengan EXTREME, OKAY!?" pesan Ryohei. Extreme. Extreme everywhere.

"Hmph! Aku pegang janjimu saat kau kembali, herbivore" kata Hibari sambil tersenyum.

"Rain Guardian-san! Kami berdoa untuk keselamatanmu!" kata Chrome sambil tersenyum.

"Kufufufufu, mati saja, biar musuhku untuk mendapatkan Tsuna berkurang."

'_Sialan loe, Mukuro! Kenapa kagak elo aja yang mati!_' kata mereka min. Tsuna, Hibari, Chrome dan Mukuro sendiri.

"_Takeshi, kau tidak lupa kan apa yang kukatakan?_" tanya Asari.

"Ya! Aku tidak akan lupa! Asari-san!" jawab Yamamoto mantap. Tsuna pun tersenyum.

"_Bagus, lakukan tugasmu sebagai Rain Guardian, ok? Dan kembalilah agar Tsunayoshi tidak bersedih_" kata Giotto padanya. Yamamoto memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

"Arigatou! Minna!"

"Yamamoto.." panggil Reborn.

"Oh! Anak kecil, aku sudah siap!" kata Yamamoto.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, ayo pergi.." kata Reborn.

"Eh? Reborn, kau juga ikut?" tanya Tsuna bingung.

"Tidak, aku hanya menjelaskan misi ini lebih detail, dan mengantar Yamamoto ke bandara.. Kalian semua sudah boleh pulang.. Ayo pergi" jawab Reborn.

"Jaa! Minna-san!" kata Yamamoto sambil berlari ke arah mobil hitam yang kelihatannya punya Dino. Yamamoto tersenyum sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

Tsuna lega, ia berharap agar Yamamoto akan pulang denga selamat, seperti biasanya. Menyapanya tiap pagi, bertengkar dengan Gokudera, lalu membicarakan soal baseball dan menemaninya pulang. Ia berharap agar Yamamoto akan pulang dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

Namun, tidak semua kehidupan berakhir dengan bahagia, bukan?

_~ Section 9, Sawada's House_

2 minggu tidak ada kabar dari Yamamoto. Reborn juga tidak memberikan kabar apapun. Semua berjalan dengan hening, seperti biasa saja. Namun tentu hanya satu orang yang merasakan kejanggalan disekitarnya. Tsunayoshi Sawada. Ya, hanya ia seorang yang merasa aneh dengan kehidupannya. Tidak ada canda tawa dari sang penggemar baseball, yang selalu bertengkar dengan tangan-kanannya. Tidak ada aksi permainan baseball yang membuatnya terkesan. Seakan, semuanya hilang dalam sekejap.

"Reborn!" hari itu adalah hari senin.

"Doushite, Dame-Tsuna?" tanya Reborn yang sedang membaca koran.

"Sudah 2 minggu, apa misi itu begitu sulit?" tanya Tsuna.

"… Dame-Tsuna.."

*KRIIIINGGGGG*

_~From here, Tsuna PoV~_

*KRIIINGGG*

Seketika telepon berbunyi, aku merasa ada yang salah. Rasanya.. Aku tidak ingin menjawab telepon tersebut. Dan ibukulah yang menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Halo, dengan keluarga Sawada. Oh, anata~ Hm? Tsu-kun? Baiklah.."

Aku? Ayah mencariku?

"Tsu-kun! Tou-san mencarimu!"

Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Terjadi sesuatu kah pada Yamamoto? Atau, Yamamoto dalam perjalanan pulang dengan ayah!? Ayah iseng mencariku? Atau yang terburuk.. Yamamoto terbunuh? Aku merasa ada yang menepuk bahuku. Ia adalah Giotto-san.

"Giotto-san?"

"_Jawablah, Tsunayoshi. Apapun jawaban yang kau dapat, jangan ragu!_" katanya.

Wakatta, arigatou, Giotto-san! Aku mengambil gagang telepon dari ibuku. Dan ibuku kembali ke dapur. Aku mendekatkan gagang itu ke telingaku dan aku dapat mendengar suara ayahku. Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar. Bukanlah sapaan hangat dari seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Aku ingin dengar, bagaimana keadaan sahabatku disana. Tou-san, jangan bertele-tele.

"_Tsu-kun.. Ayah punya 2 kabar untukmu. Kabar baik dan buruk. Kau mau yang mana?_" tanya ayahku dengan sedikit terisak. Perasaanku benar, ada yang salah disana.

"Yang baik dulu.."

"_Ah, yang baiknya, anakTsuyoshi berhasil mengalahkan musuh sampai ke akarnya_"

Untuk yang itu, aku sangat lega. Yamamoto berhasil dengan misinya. Tapi..

"_Kabar buruknya, ia sekarang terlentang dengan luka yang sangat parah di tubuhnya. Dan kurasa, ia tidak bisa selamat.._"

*DEG!*

"_Tsu-kun, kau ingin bicara dengannya? Kurasa ia masih bisa bertahan untuk 10 menit ke depan karena ada Sun Guardian yang menyembuhkannya_"

"Ya.. Berikan padanya.. Tou-san.."

Aku menangis.

Aku tidak mungkin tidak menangisinya.

Yamamoto adalah sahabatku.

Dia melakukan ini semua karena kesalahanku seorang.

"_Yo.. Tsu..na_"

"Ya..Yamamoto! Tidak! Kau tidak apa-apa kan!?"

"_Untuk sepuluh menit ke depan, mungkin ya, mungkin tidak.._"

"Ja..JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"_Tsuna.. kau, menangis..?_"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak mati kan!? Dan..dan.. Kau bilang 10 menit ke depan kau akan baik-baik saja! Setelah 10 menit itu, bagaimana!?"

"_Ehehe.. Aku..mencoba untuk tidak membuatmu panik.. Ah, ada 8 menit lagi.. Aku ingin meminta suatu hal padamu, Tsuna_"

"Katakanlah.. Yama..moto"

"_Yang pertama.._"

(scene diganti ke tempat Yamamoto berada)

"Aku ingin kau berbohong pada oyaa-jii.." kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

"_Eh? Berbohong..pada ayahmu..? Kenapa?_"

"Dia akan memarahimu jika aku bilang aku mati. Aku bilang padanya aku sekolah di Itali, disuruh oleh Reborn. Jika..uhuk..ia menanyakan padamu.. keadaanku, jawab saja 'dia baik-baik saja' dan jangan menunjukkan kesedihanmu.."

"_Te..TENTU SAJA! YANG ITU.. a..aku.. ba..baiklah.._"

"Uhmm.. Yang kedua.. Ah.. Aku baru ingat kalau aku punya janji dengan Hibari!"

"_Yamamoto! Bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu!_"

"Ahaha.. Ucapkan..maafku untuknya ya..? Tsuna? Lalu, untuk Gokudera.. Karena aku tidak bisa menemaninya bertengkar lagi.. Lalu, senpai.. kurasa aku juga harus minta maaf padanya.. Mukuro..uhukk..tolong katakan padanya kalau permintaannya jadi kenyataan..ahahaha.. Dan Chrome..ehehehe, cincinnya berguna.."

"Matte yo, Yamamoto-dono!"

"_Yamamoto! I..iya, baiklah..aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka.. Ja..jangan terlalu banyak bicara.._"

(back to where Tsuna is ._.)

"_Ah.. Yang ketiga.. aku ingin berterima kasih.._"

Aku tertegun.. Terima kasih? Untuk..untuk apa?

"_Untuk Asari-san, Giotto-san dan yang seluruh generasi pertama..uhukk..mereka begitu baik padaku.. Aku tau kalau mereka memperhatikanku walau dari kejauhan.. lalu kepada Gokudera, karena mau menjadi temanku walau kami sering bertengkar. Untuk Hibari.. ahaha.. sekali lagi, ucapkan maafku untuknya.. Oops, 5 menit lagi.._"

5 menit lagi, 5 menit terakhir aku mendengar suaranya..

"_Hei, Tsuna.. aku masih penasaran apa yang Asari-san dan Primo lakukan setelah mereka kembali.._"

Apa? Asari-san tidak memberitahukan Yamamoto? Lalu, kenapa Yamamoto nosebleed diatas (baca section 7), keajaiban Author.

"Eh..? Kembali..? Di kamar? Berduaan..?"

Jawabanku belepotan. Aku menghapus air mataku. Tidak baik bicara pada orang yang sekarat, kan?

"_Huh..? Aku ingin mencobanya dengan Tsuna_"

*DEG!*

"BUKAN WAKTUNYA MEMIKIRKAN ITU!"

Teriakku kesal. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Yamamoto memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu disaat sekarat!? ARGH! MUKAKU MEMERAH! TIDAK TIDAK!

"_Arigatou.. Tsuna.._"

Huh? Terima..kasih? Untukku?

"Eh..?"

"_Biar kuingat-ingat.. Kalau waktu itu, aku tidak bertemu Tsuna.. Pasti aku sudah jatuh dari atap gedung sekolah, iya kan? Setelah itu, aku mulai permainan seperti ini, game mafia yang menyenangkan~ Setelah itu..aku belajar Shigure Souen Ryu dari oyaa-jii.. Ahaha.. banyak kenangan yang terjadi karena aku bersamamu, Tsuna.._"

Aku. Aku, benar, semua ini karena aku bertemu Reborn. Dan Reborn membawa Gokudera, Yamamoto, Nii-san dan yang lainnya. Karena aku bertemu Reborn, kami sampai di tempat ini sekarang.

"_Karena itu, Tsuna..aku tidak mau kau menangis karena diriku.._"

"Ya..yama-"

"_Karena Asari-san bilang.. kau telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungi bos-mu walau nyawa taruhannya.. Tapi aku senang melakukannya untuk Tsuna.._"

"moto.."

"_Haaahhh.. Udara segar Itali itu lainnya.. Kalau begini, mati dengan tenang pun jadi sulit.. Karena..aku masih ingin disini.._"

"…."

"_Huh..2 menit? Kurasa aku harus mengatakannya padamu.._"

Mengatakan.. apa?

"_Tsuna.. terima kasih ya.._"

Lagi. Ia berterima kasih..

"_Aishiteru yo..tsu..na_"

…

"_Yamamoto-dono! Yamamoto-dono! Matte kudasai!_"

"_O..Oi! Takeshi!_"

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku langsung menggenggam erat-erat telepon itu. Air mataku mengalir lagi. Tidak, tidak mau berhenti. Ia ingin tetap keluar, mewakili semua perasaan sedih yang ku punya. Dan pada akhirnya, aku menyadari perasaanku..

"Ai..aishiteru mo.. Ya..yamamoto.."

Tapi ketika aku mengatakan itu.. Aku sangat amat terlambat..

Lalu aku pun terduduk dekat telepon, membiarkan gagangnya begitu saja berada di sebelahku. Sedih, takut, senang, dan juga kecewa, bercampur menjadi dan aku tidak tau lagi apa yang kupikirkan. Saat ini aku ingin berteriak, memanggil namanya dan berharap kalau ini semua mimpi buruk. Aku ingin segera bangun dari mimpi yang teramat sangat buruk. Tidak, aku yakin ini adalah kebohongan dari Reborn. Satu lagi tipu muslihatnya! Benarkan?

"Tidak, apa yang kau dengar itu bukan mimpi, Dame-Tsuna."

Tidak. Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau akhir yang seperti ini!

Siapa pun itu! Tolong, ini bukanlah akhir yang kuinginkan!

_~ Final Section, Yamamoto Takeshi's Room_

Asari melihat semua barang yang ada di kamar Yamamoto. Saat Yamamoto pergi untuk menjalankan misi yang merengut nyawanya, ia tidak membawa pakaian satu pun. Hanya Shigure Kintoki, box weapon dan cincinnya. Dan ia diberi hak khusus untuk menjelajahi seluruh barang milik Yamamoto.

"_Ternyata kau bersembunyi disini selama ini, Asari-chan~_"

Dapat ditebak? Yap, Giotto. Satu-satunya orang yang berani memanggil Asari dengan embel-embel '-chan'. Sungguh berani. Tapi anda sekalian sudah tau akan berakhir dimana Giotto nanti.

"_Ah. Giotto.. Ada apa?_"

"_Takeshi.. Kau sudah tahu?_"

"_Ya, sebelum dia pergi pun aku sudah tau kalau itulah hasilnya_"

"_Huh? Tapi di dunia ini, hanya kau yang bisa membangkitkannya lagi kan?_"

"_Humph.. Kau benar, dengan membangkitkan apinya, aku bisa membangunkannya lagi. Tapi nanti saja, aku masih ingin jalan-jalan sebentar_"

"_Kasihan Tsunayoshi-kun~ Nee~ Asari-chan~_"

"_Doushite?_"

"_Tadi Takeshi bertanya, apa yang kita lakukan setelah kau pulang :9_"

TENGGGG! Begitulah sound yang selanjutnya terdengar. Giotto pun kicep.

"_Itu bukanlah masa lalu yang ingin kuingat_"

_Flashback~_

_Asari pulang dari misi dengan luka di bahu kanan dan ia tidak dapat menggerakannya untuk sementara. Maka, bos Vongola kita "merelakan" dirinya untuk merawat sang pujaan hati tercinta. Tentu saja hal ini sangat amat di tentang oleh G. dan Knuckle, yang beranggapan kalau Giotto mau melakukan yang macam-macam pada Asari. Tapi Giotto berjanji tidak akan macam-macam pada Asari, karena walaupun terluka, Asari bisa membunuh Giotto dengan satu tangan._

_"Aku membawakanmu sup~ Asari-chaann~"_

_"…"_

_"Ayo makan~ Aaaa"_

_Asari tidak banyak bicara. Ia mengikuti apa yang diminta bos-nya. Ia memilih untuk diam, melihat seberapa hebat bos-nya dalam mengurusi orang sakit. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu hal aneh._

_"Giotto.."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Kau tau kan kalau makanan itu baru matang?"_

_"Ya, lalu?"_

_"Kau tau tidak yang namanya meniup makanan yang baru panas sebelum diberikan kepada orang?"_

_'Eh iya, bego gue kambuh' BUKAN ITU MAKSUDNYA PRIMO! Wah, bos tapi oon-nya begini banget =="_

_"Ah.. Gomenne.. Aku lupa, hehe"_

_"Sudahlah.."_

_"Hii~ Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu"_

_Asari langsung melihat bos-nya._

_"Apa yang mau ka-"_

_Giotto langsung mencium Asari! CIUMAN! Untung ini fic gue kasih T, kalo kagak, gue udah dibantai reader tercintah dirumah~ Setelah beberapa menit, mereka melepas ciuman itu. Untuk mengambil nafas –hasil dari Author yang kebanyakan ngeliat Rate M-_

_"Aishiteru yo..Asari.."_

_".. Aishiteru mo.. Primo.."_

_Dan mereka menghabiskan malam itu, berdua di kamar yang sama~_

_End of Flashback~_

"_Ah, itu kejadian 160 tahun yang lalu, Giotto_"

"_Tapi aku mau lagi~_"

Dan Giotto langsung menyerbu bibir indah Asari, namun sayangnya..

*DUAAKKK*

Sayang, Giotto gagal untuk yang ini.

Asari melihat foto yang ada di kamar Yamamoto ini.

"_Yamamoto Takeshi, kau benar-benar Rain Guardian yang merepotkan ya?_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Owari-desu~**_

_**Author's Note: **_GAHH!? 9000+ WORDS?! MY NEW RECORD~

Endingnya gak jelas ya? Yap, daku pun merasakan hal yang sama TAT" Tolong saran para senpai dan minna-san agar fic yang kubuat bisa memenuhi harapan para senpai karena daku hanya beginner alias pemula disini~ ^0^  
Untuk fic lainnya, saya rasa kicep dulu~ Lagi gak ada ide sama sekali~

So, Please Review My Story :D!


End file.
